Tormenta de Recuerdos
by Hizashii
Summary: ¿Olvidarlos? Jamás. Siempre estarán allí. Drabbles. Todos. General.
1. Buenos días, amor

**Fandom: **Lost.**  
Disclaimer: **Sólo los drabblecitos me pertenecen.**  
Título: **Tormenta de Recuerdos.**  
Claim: **Todos.**  
Summary: **¿Olvidarlos? Jamás. Siempre estarán allí.  
**Rated: **T**  
Advertencias: **Spoilers varios, de todas las temporadas.**  
Notas: **Para la Lost Fan-Storm 23/05/10 de _Laisla_lost_ en LJ.

* * *

**Buenos días, amor.**

****_(James/Juliet)

* * *

_

Suspiras y das la vuelta, rodando un poco en la cama. Gruñes un poco al sentir que topas contra algo, hasta que esa calidez tan conocida te hace sonreír. Gimes de satisfacción cuando sientes sus dedos suaves en tu cabello y ríes cuando su aliento te comienza a hacer cosquillas en la boca.

Ella se acerca y te besa suavemente, como todas las mañanas. Es dulce, tiene su toque especial, y te hace perderte en los movimientos de sus labios rojizos. Tiene una forma de besar que te vuelve loco.  
Nunca lo habrías imaginado.  
—Buenos días, Señora LaFleur.


	2. O, al menos, deberías saberlo

**O, al menos, deberías saberlo.**

_(Ben/Juliet)_

* * *

Desde que llegó la quieres para ti. Sólo para ti. Te hierve la sangre cuando comienzas a notar esa atracción entre el marido de Harper y ella, ya no quieres ni decir su nombre, te asquea.  
Lo mandas, apropósito, a esa misión suicida. Él no sobrevivirá, no es tan buen actor si no puede ocultarle a su esposa que es infiel… Y allá hay una policía, con bastante intuición seguramente.  
La quieres para ti, por eso no te duele verla llorar sobre el cadáver de su amante. No. Ella sólo puede llorar por ti.  
—Tú eres mía —. _Lo sabes_. 


	3. Paraíso Prohibido

**Paraíso Prohibido  
**

_(Jin/Sun)_

* * *

La besas dulcemente, con adoración, sintiendo la suavidad de su espalda. Es tu paraíso personal.  
Sabes que su padre te detesta, no te quiere para ella, sabes que él lo intuye. Pero Sun te hace olvidar todo entre sus labios, con ese sabor a menta y chocolate, con sus finos dedos acariciando tu cabello.  
Porque ella es tu paraíso. Y está prohibida.


	4. Todo

**Todo  
**

_(Charlie)

* * *

_

* * *

No entiendes un coño de lo que pasa, no sabes con qué te saldrá Locke cuando te lleva hacia el bosque y sonríe como demente. Casi podrías decir que te asusta, un poco nada más, su actitud.  
Apunta hacia arriba, ¿al cielo? ¿Qué podría haber de interesante? Miras en la dirección de su dedo y sonríes como tonto.  
Tu guitarra, tu todo.


	5. Ella

**Ella  
**

_(Charlie/Kate)

* * *

_

* * *

Ella tiene los ojos verdes, ocultan algo, y pecas por toda la cara, y la suciedad de la arena la hace ver sensual, ¿para qué negarlo?  
—Gracias por ayudar a Jack hoy. Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, dejar las diferencias a un lado —dice, y hace un ademán para levantarse.  
—Él te gusta, se nota —murmuras.  
—Sí —. Tú la miras y ella también a ti, fijamente.  
—Deberías contarle a la rubia que eres drogadicto, antes de que sea tarde —afirma.  
Y ella se va con andar grácil, mientras tú piensas en que no la entiendes. Para nada.


	6. Te pone de los nervios

**Te pone (de los nervios)  
**

_(James/Juliet)

* * *

_

* * *

Quieres golpearla, pero, hey, es mujer y no te atreverías. Ella y su grupo de locos te tienen trabajando con rocas, encerrado en una jaula, también a Kate, y no podrías detestarlos más.  
Entonces viene esta rubia, la misma que te apuntó con un dardo, te lanza la cantimplora y tú, de verdad, tienes sed. Pero no le vas a dar el gusto, porque esa sonrisa tan…tan…perfecta y dulce y, arg, tan de ella, te pone de los nervios.  
Botas el agua al suelo y ella no cambia su expresión apacible. La detestas, precisamente porque no parece afectada por ti. 


	7. Lo sé

**Lo sé.  
**

_(James/Juliet)

* * *

_

* * *

—El carguero explotó…y con él, explotó ella, y el bebé, y todo —balbucea, como niño. Mirando hacia el humo  
—Quizás se salvaron.  
Queda flotando en el aire, parece esperanza. Y no deberían de tenerla.  
—¿Te gustaba? —ella lo mira confusa—, el doctor, rubia. Jack.  
—Él ama a Kate —lo dice resignada. Suspira.  
—Sí —hace una mueca.  
—Ella lo ama también, James.  
—Lo sé —dice, le da un trago al ron.  
—Parecemos críos despechados.  
—Probablemente lo somos.  
Ella sonríe amargamente, él simplemente se da cuenta que sus ojos son dos lagunas azules donde sumergirse.


	8. Efecto dominó

**Efecto dominó.  
**

_(Sawyer/Kate)

* * *

_

* * *

Quisieras volver al principio, cuando ella no te parecía más que una preciosa pecosa con quien ligar o tener sexo. Quisieras, pero no puedes.

Te encuentras, cada vez con más frecuencia, buscando su silueta entre la gente, ignorando que Shannon se pasea medio desnuda por la playa sólo por buscarla a ella. Kate.

Tú nunca habías experimentado los celos de manera tan letal, quizás un poco de posesión (en plan _Este es mi ligue, tío, aléjate_), pero nunca celos irracionales.

Te jode mucho haberte enamorado, maldito efecto dominó.


	9. Pero no, no

**Pero no, no.  
**

_(Jack/Kate)

* * *

_

* * *

Se supone que no debería importarte que esté tan destruido por la muerte de Juliet, pero lo hace. Intentas decirle a tu corazón que es sólo la culpa, que la maldita culpa lo corroe, pero tu corazón no quiere creerlo.  
Casi sientes que tú mataste la relación al esconderle lo de Sawyer._ Pero no, no_, te repites, _él fue quien lo arruinó_. Quizás sólo un poco más de confianza hubieran hecho que funcionara.  
Quieres llorar de impotencia, porque tú aún lo amas, hace mucho que decidiste en su favor. Pero no, no vas a llorar, no ahora, nunca más.


	10. Crush

**Crush.  
**

_(Ben)

* * *

_

* * *

La primera vez que la viste te interesó profundamente por la manera en que sonreía, casi como ocultando algo. Lucía entre asustada y confiada, entre nostálgica y alegre. Te gustó.

Cada vez que la veías parecía que así debía ser. Algo te gritaba _Ella es, ella es, ella es_ y no te importaba que Annie estuviera (o no) por allí. Ella se hizo, rápidamente, de la mujer de ojos preciosos, la de sonrisa torcida, la de cabellos dorados, la que también te gustaba.

Alguna de ellas sería, algún día. La pecosa de Kate, o la rubia Juliet. Te gustaban.


End file.
